


Full Circle

by TMCL_247



Series: Shoot family stories [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw suffer a serious loss, and so in an attempt to help Root recover, Shaw takes them away to a different environment. Only it's Root and Shaw, and they end up in the middle of nowhere caught in the middle of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Monsters

 

 

Sitting on the window seat and looking out, looking out into nothing in particular on a clear early morning where the world has yet to awaken, Root leans her head on the window. With her eyes closed silent tears slowly, and uncontrollably roll down her face, despite still trying her hardest not to cry. As someone who lets herself feel everything, how could this not hit her hard?

 

Looking on, Shaw can't help but feel the void, she hated seeing Eeyore Root. Standing, watching, aching. Shaw lets go of the handle of the trolley case and walks over to Root. Root doesn't move, her head still leaning on the window. Moving closer, Root spots Shaw's reflection in the window, and finally moves, leaning her head against Shaw's stomach as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around her, seeking warmth, finding comfort.

 

Standing and trying to absorb the weight of Root's sorrow, Shaw circles her arm around Root's head, cupping Root's cheek and massaging it with her thumb. Finally, feeling that enough time had passed, Shaw gently takes Root's hand with her free one, and coaxes her to move, “come on, it's time to go.”

 

Root slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Shaw.... Squeezing Root's hand in encouragement, Root reluctantly gets up, and follows Shaw out the door. Pulling the trolley cases, Shaw locks the front door with a heavy sigh....

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“What are you?!”

 

Shaw finds herself staring back at a wide eyed little girl in pig tails as she stares at her, mouth gaping open.

 

This question was once surprising, especially when she first arrived at the camp, but now she was accustomed to the curiosity, as Shaw stares back at the little girl's gaping open mouth. It's not everyday the locals got to meet an olive skinned foreigner. But then, later when they discovered Shaw had a wife... Now _that_ , dropped jaws even wider than her appearance.

 

Shaw just chuckles, “I'm a Doctor” she finishes pointing towards her stethoscope and white lab coat.

 

“Is that why you have...?” As the girl stops, horror written all over her face as she points at the large needle now in Shaw's hand, before half burying her head into her mother, trying to hide from it.

 

Smirking in amusement, “yes, and this will make you feel better”, Shaw tries to reassure, but the little girl wasn't convinced. Not one bit as the girl watches on, with one eye, in curiosity as Shaw places the bottle back onto the tray and is now pinging the syringe to rid it of air bubbles. Now ready, Shaw nods at the girl's mother, who reacts by gripping her daughter a little more firmly, in case she made a run for it. The little girl however, watching as Shaw walked closer, instantly froze, bear hugging her mother with eyes so wide her eyelids were in danger of getting lost in the sockets.

 

Now following the needle all the way, shifting her eyes from Shaw's hand, coming closer.... Closer... Even closer.. Now on her arm and breaking the skin as the needle is plunged in. With a small jolt from the girl, it was over.

 

“There” as Shaw confirms, pulling the needle out of the girl's arm and wiping the injected area with a swab, wiping away the small dot of blood along with it, “all done”.

 

The little girl continues to gaze as Shaw disconnects the needle from the syringe, then throw the needle into the yellow medical waste box, and placing the syringe back onto the tray alongside the small bottle of vaccination. With the needle now gone, the girl looks back up at Shaw's eyes, untangling her arms from her mother, and in surprise, “that was it?!” She asks, a little disappointed, disgusted and confused it was over so soon. All that fear for nothing.

 

Chuckling, Shaw nods and playfully shrugs at her in reply, before making eye contact with and smiling at her mother to confirm they were finished.

 

“Thank you” the mother says in gratitude before leading her daughter out of the medical tent.

 

As Shaw watches the mother and child leave, she couldn't help but feel satisfaction, as she is promptly called to the next patient.

 

 

 

Throwing out her apron and surgical gloves in the medical waste trash bin, Shaw wipes her brow with the back of her arm as she is finally able to leave the medical tent, not sure she will ever get used to the humidity of the jungle.

 

Turning, she passes a few more tents before reaching a little open space, the school. Catching Root's line of sight, Shaw watches as Root switches her attention from the book she was reading to her, and then back again to the book, before trying to peek up at Shaw again. Root smiles lovingly into her chest knowing that her Sameen is watching her.

 

Now near enough, Shaw sits down cross legged onto the grass, and listens with the rest of the children around her while Root continues with the story book.

 

Gazing at Root, Root continues to read while she tenderly holds one particularly small boy, as he sits on her lap. His back is leaning into Root's arm and chest as he sits on one of her legs. His own legs dangling on either side of hers, as he looks down into the book, looking at the pictures. Shaw sees his chest labour to rise, and then fall again. With every breath, he struggled to breath. So frail. And it was days like these that would remind Shaw how lucky she is that Root was still here, with her. That was all that mattered, as the children start to shout out excitedly, following the story of the Gruffalo.

 

“Goofalo?!... What is, Goofalo?!” Asks one of the children, her hand out stretched into the air as she sits straight, pushing down onto her crossed legs, and into the grass.

 

Giggling, Root watches as another child takes over, “monsta!... Gogalo mosta!”

 

“Mouse, eew! Yucky mouse!” Calls another child excitedly as she points to a spot under an oddly shaped tree in the corner.

 

 

Finishing her story, the children then become distracted with the brilliantly timed arrival of Dr Reynolds as he stomps over slowly, arms raised up like he had claws, “rrrrrrrgh!..... The Gruffalo is coming to get you” as he stomps through the children, causing them to scream and scatter. He bends down in time to scoop some children into his arms and squeezes them into a hug as they try to wriggle free. Squealing, others had already managed to run away excitedly, running around the grass, they wait for him to chase them. A few orphans run towards the two teachers standing near by, and they too, join in, trying to catch the kids as they run around merrily. “The Gruffalo is coming to get you.....” Catching them the children were tickled.

 

Shaw watches as Root remains sitting, rocking the frail little boy as he giggled at the fun. As Root hunches down to cuddle and kiss him on the cheek, Shaw doesn't know why watching Root made her feel a twinge deep down, but it did as her lips part slightly, her breathing shallows.

 

Root drops the book and starts giggling herself as she gazes back at Shaw. There it was, Shaw, who also had not moved from her sitting position, had three toddlers on top of her. One little girl had clambered on top of Shaw from the side, hugging her while she rested her little head on her shoulder. The little boy who had jumped on Shaw's back, was now choking her as he hung onto the base of Shaw's neck with his small arms, leaning into her, trying to clamber further up for a piggy back ride. While the third child is standing in front of Shaw, combing her hand through Shaw's hair. Then once satisfied, she draws the contours of Shaw's face with her fingers, examining her, curious as to why she was so different from everyone else. As Root gazes on at an amused Shaw, Root couldn't help but think just how cute the whole thing was.

 

 

An assistant rings the bell in her hand to indicate that break time was over, and the children stop playing and run back to the teachers, forming an orderly queue as they held hands with each other. “Bye bye!” As some of the children shout in unison at the adults, waving, as they walked back into the school building.

 

With some ill children still in the playground, a couple volunteer nurses come back to collect them, and return them back to the medical tent for further observation. Reluctantly, Root hands the frail little boy in her arms back to one of them. And continues to pout as she watches him be carried away.

 

Shaw moves in and curls her arm around Root's waist, then pulls Root forcefully into her before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Kissing and continuing to feed the gossip around the camp.

 

Her attention now back on Shaw, Root circles her arms around Shaw's waist, and cuddles her as she leans further into the kiss, before breaking it with a smile and opening her eyes again.

 

 

As they fumble back into their small single story two room brick apartment in the camp, already drenched in so much sweat. Root quickly turns on the small solar powered fan while Shaw goes to grab a couple of bottled water, but with no main electricity, that was just warm too. Stripping down, they crawl in under the mosquito net hanging over their bed as the high double digit temperatures were not enough to stop these two from keeping her hands off each other. Root indulges in sucking on Shaw's lips as she crawls on top to sit on Shaw's lap. Combing through Shaw's shiny straight hair, emulating the little girl, Root continues to admire how beautiful her girl is, drawing with her fingers the contours of Shaw's face. Satisfied, Root stops and digs her nails into Shaw's shoulder, before biting down on her neck, and then sucking on it. _'Hmmm...'_  As Root stops. Pulling her nails out, Root replaces the sharp nails with her head, resting her head on Shaw's shoulder and closing her eyes, cuddling further into Shaw, continuing to take comfort in her embrace.

 

Shaw, accustomed by now to Root's oddity, continues to sit still and let Root take what she needed, what she wanted. She would at most, stroke Root's back every now and then to let her know she's still there...

 

Watching Root sleep peacefully again after such a long time, Shaw was relieved that taking Root away from New York is paying off, as Root, very slowly but surely, had started regaining her strength again with each passing day.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dancing

 

 

Carrying a couple of brown bags of grocery and bounding up the steps in her apartment building, “woof, woof!” Bear pants and shouts at Shaw to hurry up as he waits impatiently wagging his tail at the top of the stairs.

“OK boy, nearly there” Shaw reassures as Bear runs to the apartment door. Bear was promised treats, and he was ready for treats. And they say dogs are like their owners, as he circles Shaw's legs in anticipation while she tries to balance the grocery bags and push the key into the door.

As the front door is bashed open by Shaw's shoulder, Bear stops wagging his tail excitedly and shouts with more force and seriousness “woof, woof,” and darts into the apartment and disappears. After a few seconds more of barking coming from somewhere near the bedroom, its replaced by a low whine.

Shaw was just kicking the door shut again and walking to the kitchen when........

Shaw's eyes widen as she spots the broken dishes on the floor and the up turned breakfast bar stool lying clattered on the tiled kitchen floor. Shaw drops the bags immediately, as they land on the kitchen tiles with a loud smash before things started spilling out of them. As the oranges rolled along the sleek tiles, eggs breaking and the milk carton bursting open and seeping along the grout lines, running alongside and chasing the tumbling oranges, Shaw had already disappeared.  Tracking the droplets of liquid and running towards the hall towards Bear's calls, the mess in the kitchen was never to be registered or seen by Shaw again. 

 

“Root!” Shaw's heart drops out her chest as she now spots what Bear had smelled from the moment she opened the front door of the apartment, a thicker pool of dark red blood, followed by a thin trail of it stretching across the hallway. Shaw starts running towards their bedroom, Bear's whining becoming louder and more audible. That sinking feeling...

Skidding to a halt in the doorway of their en suite bathroom, gripping on the edges of the wooden doorway, Shaw looks around the bathroom, seeing nothing at first quick glance. Following Bear's calls, Shaw turns further over her shoulder to the right, and there she was, curled in the corner in foetal position, lying on the floor with her back against the cabinet, her side on the tiles, Root laid groaning in pain. Shaw spots her squeezing her eyes tightly shut, blood continuing to drain away from her body. Bear, still standing beside Root, is licking her arm and nudging his nose into her, still trying to call her, “woof, woof..... Woof, woof!”

Catching a glimpse of Shaw, a low weak and breathless, “Sameen” is heard as Root holds her breath again and breaks eye contact with Shaw as she curls into herself, bracing herself for another bout of severe pain.

As every paediatrician handbook and textbook Shaw had recently read and re-read kicks in, letting go of her vice like grip of the doorway and releasing her stark white knuckles, Shaw runs to “Root!” Grabbing towels from the wicker basket near her, and helping to clean Root up a bit, Shaw shoos Bear away. “How long have you been here?”....

_'She's curling into her abdomen.... Excessive bleeding... Abdominal pain... Likelihood of miscarriage, high. Diagnosis, threatened miscarriage. Procedure, wait...'_

No answer as Root continues to clamp her eyes shut trying to ride out the pain.

“Root!” Shaw says more forcefully, “how long have you been here?” As she puts one hand on her cheek and the other on her stomach as if rubbing it would rub away Root's pain. Instead Root just grabs Shaw's hand from her stomach and squeezes it as if trying to transfer some of the pain to Shaw.

_'Severe bleeding.. Continued abdominal pain, severe cramping... Diagnosis, miscarriage. Procedure, wait....'_

Shaw had no choice but to wait until Root's wave of pain subsides. Shaw's hand moving from Root's cheek to her head. Stroking her head, Shaw tried to will some of Root's pain away. Failing, Shaw was just uselessly waiting.

As the pain does finally subside a little and Root's grip of Shaw's hand relents, _'check patient..'_ Shaw can see that the towels are now completely soaked through with blood, not stopping. “Can you stand?”....

_'Continued severe bleeding.. Continued severe pain... Diagnosis, miscarriage..... Prognosis, if not in severe pain, wait it out. If in pain, seek medical attention._

_If further prolonged bleeding. Symptoms, dizziness and fainting, continued heavy bleeding, continued acute sharp abdominal pain, lower back pain, cramping on one side, nausea.... Prognosis, ectopic pregnancy, condition, dangerous... Procedure, seek immediate medical attention.'_

No reply, “Root! I need you to stand!” As Shaw ducks her shoulder under Root's arm pit and helps her stand up. Only as Root tries to stand she leans to one side grabbing her abdomen, wobbles, then collapses. Her body was going into shock as she faints.

 _'Shxt!'_ Shaw doesn't have time to panic as she scoops Root up into her arms and half runs out the front door, Bear left behind barking in the apartment. After a while Bear settles, whining and pacing around the living room in circles, waiting for Root and Shaw to return........

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Come on Doctor," as one from the local tribe leans down over Shaw with his arm outstretched and urging Shaw to dance with him.

That night the local residents and the long serving resident foreign Doctors and aid workers throw a celebration around the camp fire to celebrate MSF's continuing success in helping people and, “why not?” Amused Dr Reynolds, as they are also joined that night by visiting UN peacekeepers from another camp in the region.

With a shrug Shaw gets up, takes the man's hand and lets him lead her to the dancing circle formed around the large log fire which was burning in the centre. Around the dancers were laid out tables, which were really just small planks of short wood on even shorter stilts, and the chairs being the long stretch of cloth material they sat on. It was basic but it was also all they simply needed.

Having left Root watching the scene unfold, Shaw..... Dancing.... The drummers beating their drums in rhythm with the singing while they formed another dancing circle within the space, dancing in step with each other with their vibrant clothing, their jewellery, their spirit, just celebrating life. It was rare a foreigner got to share in such a world as many would not wander to such desolate areas with extreme lack of even the basic necessities. But this made the experience of those now together even more special as they shared with each other their unity, regardless of outside politics.  Tonight, those social etiquettes did not matter.

Gazing on, Root wonders how she got here. Did she learn the value of life and then realise that she had fallen in love, or did she fall in love which then allowed her to learn the value of life through that? Did the question even matter any more as in the end both the lesson and the outcome were the same - she was here with Shaw living a life that neither of them ever dreamed and drawing out from each other a character that neither of them even knew existed within themselves. Despite all the hardships and the journeys that they have been through already, they are still together.

Despite knowing this doubt has always been an enemy of humanity, among many others, and so a part of Root still wondered when this fairytale will ultimately end, and at the same time wishing it never would. Her mind drifts back to Italy, to the wise words once said to her, _'a battle is already half won when you find someone who chooses to walk beside you, everyday.'_ Root circles her wedding ring around her finger. Watching Shaw, loving Shaw, Root was relaxed, content...

Watching Root, being with Root, Shaw was relaxed, content and dancing.

 _'And dancing well!'_  As a smile creeps over Root's face as she continues to gaze at Shaw. Hearing a scuffle beside her Root's thoughts are interrupted by a warm familiar voice as he sits down next to her.

“We're so lucky to have you both here.  With your skill sets it's been a great help”, as Dr Reynolds turns to smile at Root, “I'm so glad you both decided to come after all. As you can see, we'll take all the help we can get,” as he looks around the camp, the lack of staff and the simplicity of it all. “Besides” as he stabs the plate with a fork and lifting the fresh kill to show Root, all the while pulling back his jaw, 'eeeee', and giving a mock horrified expression. “Where else can you experience such fine dining?” As he waves the flimsy looking piece of dark meat and winks at Root. Root giggles as he puts the delicacy back onto the plate while the local insects continue to swarm around them.

Seeing Dr Reynolds look back out to the dancing and celebrations Root returns her gaze back to Shaw.

Dr Reynolds continues to sit with Root, smiling in reminiscence as he catches Root gazing. That was exactly how he used to look at his own wife. It reminded him of her, of love and how precious it is. Dr Reynolds had dedicated his entire life to child medicine and after the death of his beloved, he discovered world emergency medical aid. It also became his new home as it filled the once empty void when he was inevitably left behind. After years of travelling and honing his skills, Dr Reynolds finally succeeded in setting up this camp, and that was over two years ago now. Working relentlessly he was trying yo honour his wife, knowing that someday they will meet her again someday.

“Sam, are you ok?” As Root realises that Dr Reynolds is holding her, each of his arms on Root's upper arms, steadying her.

Having spotted Root's near faint, Shaw instantly stops dancing and begins to walk back to Root.

Suddenly a crying is heard echoing through the thick jungle vegetation frightening the birds as they scatter from the treetops and disturbing the once melodic peace as it's now broken by the shouting and unsettling noises of panicked people. As the commotion diverts and becomes the focus of everyone's attention the camp residents witness a small group of confused local residents wander into the camp, limping, injured, sobbing and disorientated.

As Root nods to Shaw, Shaw reluctantly turns and heads towards the injured and tending to them. Turning to Dr Reynolds as he squeezes her shoulders in reassurance, Root nods at him too, and he removes his hands from her shoulders, pausing momentarily to see if Root would be okay without the support, before getting up and leaving to join the other medical staff, helping to tend to the injured.

Having already seen, and fearing the worse, the UN peacekeepers and the handful of MSF security guards have now snapped back into professional mode as they begin to strategise and execute camp security procedures. Some interviewed the new arriving refugees, others added surveillance and guard to the perimeter, while others stood near the refugees to assess threat levels wary of strangers.

It wasn't long before a second wave of injured refugees also stumble into the camp from a different direction just as disorientated, confused and relieved that there was even a refugee camp here.

 

With the celebrations now well and truly over, the camp continues to swell faster than how the aid workers could react, and the demand for help now far outstripping the resources available to meet it.


	3. Waiting, for you to return

 

 

 

Catching her just as she near collapses again, Root once again finds herself being steadied, this time by Shaw's arms and concerning gaze as she now stands next to her.

 

“Are you feeling pain? Are you hurt?” As Shaw frantically looks around Root to see if she can spot anything physically wrong with Root. Spotting nothing Shaw then places her hand on Root's neck followed by on her forehead.

 

Smiling, Root takes Shaw's hand off her forehead and holds it, “I'm okay,” she confirms softly but Shaw isn't convinced. Gazing back at Shaw's sweetness, and placing her hands on Shaw's shoulders, “I'm just a little tired that's all,” after all it was still the jungle, and the jungle is humid! The attention is then turned to the chaos which continues to rage on from the previous evening, and still continuing into the mid hours of the morning. “What do you think is going on?” Root questions as she looks out to the commotion, looking out from the medical tent entrance where they are standing.

 

Just then the Colonel walks by, ' _great timing!'_ As Shaw stops him, “Colonel, what's going on?” Just then a third set of injured and fleeing refugees make their way noisily into the camp. Two of them women, wailing loudly. One with blood blotting from her head, the other holding her arm, her rag soaked in red.

 

“Bloody warlords fighting for territory, don't care what they destroy or kill along the way” he grunts matter of factly in annoyance. He makes to walk off again but stops when he glances at the new swell of refugees flood in. “Turing, gear up, security is now the priority,” he instructs Shaw as he marches off again.

 

Watching the man stomp away Shaw turns to Root just as Root pulls her in and kisses Shaw intimately, longing, loving. At that moment there is no crying, no screaming, no panic, no beeping machinery or talking as it's all replaced by warmth, comfort and joy. The chaos around them briefly fades as they both focus only on each other's touch....

 

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!”

 

As Root and Shaw are rudely yanked back to the reality of their current situation.  A man lying on a hospital bed screams out in pain as the nurse tries to clean his wound. Still shaking the bed the man continues to shy away from the nurse as she gently coaxes him back to the treatment.

 

 

Chuckling softly at her fright Root turns her gaze from the man back to Shaw, Shaw who is now glaring at her.

 

Unimpressed Shaw is now hesitating on leaving Root, _'dxmn it Root'_ as she continues to glare intensely into her eyes and burning through them. Loving and hating that Root has this effect on her.

 

Seeing Shaw's mind battle through those eyes, Root chuckles before leaning in and encourages in Shaw's ear, “go, I'll catch you later,” as she nibbles Shaw's ear “hmm” before pulling away.

 

Still in a daze Shaw pulls Root back to her, and stands squeezing Root's arms. Finally finding the strength, Shaw lets go, a final glance, and leaves the tent as Root  continues to smirk after her.

 

Tilting her head and watching Shaw disappear Root pulls on a fresh pair of surgical gloves from the box and slaps them on before resuming back to her duties as a medical assistant.

 

 

…........

 

 

“Come on Sam” as Dr Reynolds takes Root's elbow and turns her out of the medical tent, “bring the child” he confirms as Root spins round allowing Dr Reynolds to spot the baby in her arms.

 

Letting go of Root's elbow Dr Reynolds turns and starts instructing, “anyone who can walk, go to one of the shelters. All who can help, help those who can't walk”, as Dr Reynolds himself walks through the tent to the different sets of people, “Dr Carter, Dr Reeves, take the medicine out of the cabinets and bring them to the shelters, make sure they are divided accordingly”. Pausing to take in the scene, and contemplating, “Nurse Remy, Nurse Marr, take the medical equipment, and anything that is vital which you can carry”, before turning to the aid workers, “Eric, round up the children and take them to the bunker shelter. Vitote, make sure there is some food and water in each shelter, ask others to help you.”

 

As the workers nod and go about following Dr Reynolds instructions, Dr Reynolds pauses continuing to think and trying to plan in as much detail as he possibly could at such an abrupt notice. “And hurry, please”, as he snaps out of his thoughts. All the while Dr Reynolds goes about making sure that he is remaining calm but authoritative.  He knew that from all his decades of experience, showing signs of panic would only induce more panic in others.

 

He returns back to Root's side and urges her to collect all she could and move more quickly as he helps her to pack medicines into a small bag. Root notices his tentativeness and how he is still standing beside her.

 

Dr Reynolds in return notices her glance of him and takes a moment as he stops packing. Turning to Root, “Dr Turing would not forgive me after all” he starts, teasing, “if anything were to happen to you” as he smiles again at her with his kindness before hastily resuming the packing and moving them along.

 

Root is continually warmed by this gentle man's kindness, ticking all the stereotypes of an English man. Even down to the hat, suit and black umbrella Root once saw him use in the few meetings they had together back in New York. At the time he _did_ promise Shaw that Root would be well looked after if the couple did decide to join his mission, but Root had not expected him to continue to follow through with such tentativeness as he continued to keep to his word.  Root was also never to learn that Dr Reynold's own daughter died of cancer as a child.  It would leave Dr Reynolds more empassioned about looking out for all the daughters of this world as he imagined that his own could have been like any one of them had she had the chance at adulthood.

 

 

 

Just then five gang members stumble into the camp firing their weapons as they continue to chase the stragglers trying to run from them. The blood curling scream of one man as he's hit once, then twice as he falls down and into the camp, crossing the camp perimeter. The scream breaks through the atmosphere and causes everyone in the camp to stop, look up, and then start screaming in fear as they ran....

 

Soldiers guarding the camp quickly dispatch of the murderous intruders but not before they lived up to their label as the gang members catch a couple more civilians in the crossfire before perishing themselves.

 

The civilians, who were calmly making their way to one of the two shelters were now running panicked to them causing stampede like chaos as soldiers also waved and encourage them to enter more quickly. 

 

Starting to barricade the individual entrances of the two separate shelters, cutting Root off at one of them, Shaw throws a bulletproof vest over Root. Still staring at her intensely Shaw manoeuvres around the vest with precision, tightening the different velcro looping around the vest. Finishing...

 

“I will” as Root whispers and breaks Shaw's thoughts.

 

Nodding back at her in acknowledgement Shaw then ushers Root into the shelter before disappearing behind her.

 

Both shelter entrances are then barricaded, and the remaining handful of soldiers scatter around the camp, camouflaged and waiting...

 

A nervous frightening atmosphere begins to suffocate the air.

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Waking up to Shaw holding her hand and staring at her in concern, Root knew straight away as she instinctively moves her hand to her belly, tears building instantly behind her eyes.

 

Seeing this Shaw takes Root's hand to her mouth and kisses it before squeezing it. Unable to bear it Root looks away, her first tears falling.

 

Seeing Root turn her head away from her Shaw stands and places a gentle hand on her chin and turns Root's head back towards her. Spotting the tears Shaw kisses her before letting Root pull away and drop her head onto her stomach. Shaw listening and feeling as she looks up onto the ceiling, Root shaking as she begins cry, softly. Over time Shaw feels the tears dampening her top. Still holding Root tight, Shaw's fingers curl into a ball in her hands digging her own nails into her palms. Still continuing to hold Root close, Shaw leans further into her hugging Root with all her body, all her might. If only that was enough to shield her.

 

 

 


	4. Battle Mode

 

 

Upon hearing that his small unit of five disappeared and hadn't returned after heading north east in to the jungle, General Desana orders Colonel Arika and three more of his units, to go find and search for them while the rest of them continued to pillage and destroy the already burning village they were standing in.

 

.....

 

 

As the three units close in on the north east part of the jungle, into the area in which their five colleagues had disappeared, the jungle becomes very quiet, too quiet in fact. Hearing the silence, Colonel Arika holds up his hand in a fist, commanding the units to stop while he assesses the situation....

 

Finally deciding that the units should split up, Colonel Arika orders one unit to enter the area from the East, while the second unit was to enter from the South. The last unit was to stay with the Colonel.

 

Colonel Arika's son, Arara, leads the unit from the East, while Kamba is the Sergeant for his unit, entering from the South. As both units got nearer the camp perimeter, the overgrown and wild vegetation got denser, so dense it became difficult to see more than five metres in front before the view was obstructed by grass, heather, thick bushes, trees, branches, plants etc. And it was this natural dense vegetation and overgrowth that the camp UN soldiers took advantage of as they hid camouflaged, waiting within it.

 

UN Sergeant Endean gives the signal, and Rogers very silently switches on the interference radio, cutting off the gang members radio signal.

 

As Kamba wanders further into the thick overgrowth, two UN soldiers each jump out and grab an enemy combatant, before slitting them in the throat and dragging them quietly away again into the vegetation......

 

Hearing a slight scuffle, Kamba and the other three gang members in the unit turn around, and are greeted by long waving grass, huge tree trunks and more insects swarming. They look to each other in panic noticing that two of their colleagues had disappeared. Without thinking, and just reacting, they place their hands on their rifles and start firing randomly into the overgrowth.

 

Birds flutter away squawking, while other wildlife scurry away in fright. As the gun fire stops, the jungle becomes silent again. Just the buzzing of insects echoing through the trees.

 

Seeing nothing and hitting nothing with their bullets, the remaining three gang members turn and run back in the direction they thought they came. From their panic and thick overgrowth, they become disorientated.

 

 _Zip-zip._ Two left.

 

 _Zip._ One left.

 

Z _ip._ Clear.

 

Above the tree tops, Shaw takes out two of the fleeing gang members while her sniping partner takes out the remaining two, including the one they called Kamba.

 

 

 

 

“Come in, anyone!” Colonel Arika continues to bark down his radio, but no reply as the radio just continues to emit a fuzzing sound. “Someone report!” Again no reply from the radio.... Snarling in anger and throwing the radio onto the ground in disgust, Colonel Arika orders two men to go back to the General to get reinforcements.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Arara and his unit make it to the perimeter of the camp. As he and his men continue to chop their way through the heavy growth with their machetes... Suddenly the vision in front of them clears as they see a vast open space in front of them, the overgrowth and wild vegetation now replaced with tents, equipment, small short buildings and vehicles. Arara looks to his men, it was obvious no one knew this camp was even here.

 

Arara gives a hand signal, and he and his men fan out as they walk into the camp. Walking in a straight line, they hold out their rifle or semi automatic, pointing and ready to fire. As they walk further in, and still spot nothing, the gang members start to heighten their guard down a little. Why was the camp abandoned? Kicking down building doors and ripping apart tents, they continue to fire into them and sweep the camp.

 

As this took place, one of the gang members disappears, and none of the other four notice. Walking past an open field in the middle of the camp, a playground perhaps, as they spot the hopscotch chalk drawn on the ground, and a set of football posts. They approach a building, and see through the windows small wooden long benches neatly placed in rows in front of a blackboard. ' _A school,'_ Arara thinks as he hears a cough. Or he thinks he heard a cough, as he indicates for two men to follow him towards the noise. As they walk round the side of the school building the end of the path looked like it was just a dead end as it lead back into the jungle, into the wild overgrowth. It was at this point that a second member of their unit disappears but this time one of the other gang members noticed that he disappeared.

 

In panic, “Arara, Mumba is missing!” Calling his leader urgently.

 

Snapping his head around to see where he could have possible gone to, Arara calls lowly but forceably, “Mumba! Get your ass back here!”

 

There was no reply. Knowing that his men would not wander far from him, Arara starts to become suspicious. It was then he also noticed, “where's Memdi?” As he looks to the other two.

 

The other two just look at each other, then back at Arara and shrugs in nervousness as they become more aware of the weapons in their hands, holding their fingers more heavily over the trigger.

 

Snarling angrily but cautious, Arara begins to retreat his steps, then he hears it again, this time a sneeze, and he turns around, strides two steps and fires his semi automatic weapon down into the ground towards the sound, emptying all the bullets from the gun as he hears the _click, click,_ of the empty cartridge.

 

The other two follow his lead and pace to the same spot to do the same. With the mass amount of bullets being fired into the shelter entrance, the entrance is pierced with holes and it wasn't long before blood curling and loud cries of fear started ringing out.

 

The civilians in those shelters under the gang members feet became sitting ducks as bullets whizzed through the walls of the shelter and past them, puncturing holes and sending small rays of light into their otherwise pitch dark hiding place. One UN solider who was hiding in the shelter with the civilians gallantly fires back at the enemy, but it wasn't long before he too is hit several times by the raining bullets. Only one of the bullets was enough to cause fatal injury.

 

 

 

 

Over at the second shelter some of the children begin to sob, and the civilians start to shuffle and mumble in fear. The helpless cries from outside cutting through them and alerting them of the severity of the situation. The grumbling within this shelter slowly becomes louder.

 

“Shhh, sshhhh” Root coos as she soothes the baby in her arms, as he startes to cry, while placing her hand on the little heads of several other toddlers near her. “It's gonna be ok, shhh.....” She says lowly, trying to reassure.

 

“Okay okay, everything is going to be ok. I just need you all to stay calm, quiet now, shhh” as Dr Reynolds places a finger on his lips and walks around the shelter slowly, continuing to whisper words of comfort.

 

Though some within the shelter joined in and continued to encourage silence and bravery, it was a losing battle as they continue to hear the chaotic mix of gun fire, shouting, screaming and crying outside. Linking arms with the person sitting or standing next to them, this silent connection was to be the only comfort they could have at that moment.

 

The two UN soldiers guarding their shelter had already moved to stands near the entrance, guarding it, and with it, the lives of every one inside. Their guns were unlocked, their finger on the trigger, their minds were ready to go...

 

 

 

Three UN soldiers hiding outside and around the camp, upon seeing the gang members shoot down into one of the shelters, moves quickly towards the gang members, opening fire themselves, and the three remaining gang members perish quickly before realising they were there.

 

“Quickly!” Merryl shouts as he now sprints across the open field to get to the bullet riddled shelter entrance. Reaching it, Merryl quickly removes the barricades and camouflaging netting from the entrance.

 

As he opens the shelter door, civilians start screaming out loud in fear and shock, before calming again as they spot the familiar face and uniform of Merryl.

 

Merryl did not have such a good perspective, as he saw his friend and comrade laying, unmoving on the ground. Near him several others, young and old, accompanied his friend's slumber. Bullets had no eyes. The users, even less so.

 

As Merryl starts evacuating the remaining, approximately twenty civilians, his Sergeant, Sergeant Endean finally reaches him. Letting go of his rifle, Endean helps evacuate the crying civilians.

 

 

 

 

Too late as Colonel Arika had arrived, with his reinforcements, just in time to witness the UN soldiers taking down his son. Furry kicks in as he continues to see Arara's body lying on the ground, being trampled over as the civilians are being evacuated. Grabbing a machine gun from one of his men, he opens fire from the tree line at the perimeter of the camp, instantly alerting the soldiers to his presence.

 

Both the civilians and the UN soldiers dive for cover.  As they did so the UN soldiers shoot back whenever they had the opportunity.

 

 

Twenty klicks further north of the refugee camp was the UN military camp. The UN Colonel, who was keeping a holding position there, orders Endean and the three soldiers (Rogers, Merryl and Mamon) already on the ground, who were now heavily under fire, to load the civilians into one of the trucks and drive them north to the UN military camp, to safety. They were already exposed, and so to move them into the other shelter now would only endanger the other civilians and alert the gang members of the presence of the others.

 

“Rogers! Get to the truck. Merryl, Mamon, hold your positions and lay down cover fire” Endean orders upon confirming his Colonel's instructions. Endean himself continues to help load the civilians into the back of the truck.

 

As Rogers gets into the drivers seat and tries to start the engine, the huffing truck engine alerts Colonel Arika to their ecape plan and orders his men further into the camp towards them.  And so the Colonel and the gang of over forty men walk into the refugee camp firing at will. The four UN soldiers were heavily outnumbered.

 

 

  
Trying to even out the odds and help the soldiers and civilians escape in the truck, Sims and Shaw lay down cover fire for them from their treetop hiding places.

 

 

 

 

 

Though the medical staff, aid workers and soldiers try their best to calm those within the second shelter, with the ongoing frightening screams and intensifying gun fire, the tension within was increasing to the point of suffocation.

 

“Shhhhh....” Dr Reynolds continues to sooth the children.

 

The individual doctors and nurses within also continue to soothe and tend to the already injured in the shelter, moving as quietly as possible.

 

UN Captain Remy and UN soldier Hooper remain on alert near the entrance as they continue to hear on the comms the action taking place outside. They all knew they were heavily out numbered but this was what they were trained for...

 

As Root looks towards the shelter entrance in fear, _'Sameen...... Stay safe.....'_

 

 

 

 

 

Spotting the gun shot flashes in the trees, Colonel Arika despatches his machine gun to one of his men and instead picks up a rocket launcher. Quickly turning around and taking aim a missile is launched and an explosion occurs destroying that area of trees as a fire also begins to break out.

 

Satisfied that the snipers were taken care of, Colonel Arika and his men continue to move forward picking off the UN soldiers, but not reaching the truck in time as it drives off noisily, speeding away....

 

Just as one of the gang members was about to shoot out the tyres of the truck with his rifle, _zip,_ he is taken out by a sniper shot. This time, no one notices a sniper is still out there.

 

 

As the battle rages on, the camp being torn and shredded by stray bullets.  One bullet hits a fuel tank and the fuel tank explodes. This then causes a chain reaction as a vehicle next to it also explodes. Frightened by the extreme loud explosions so close by the children start screaming and sobbing loudly triggering some of the civilian adults to also cry out uncontrollably, in fear.

 

 

Hearing the cries and smirking, Colonel Arika indicates for his men to head for the direction of the noise. Licking his lips he points the rocket launcher, which was still in his hand, to where the sounds were originating. Unknown to him, he was also pointing the launcher to the entrance of the second camouflaged shelter.

 

Just as Colonel Arika pushes the button to launch a missile a sniper bullet hits him in the head from behind and he crumples to the ground instantly. Unfortunately, the missile had already been launched as the missile swerves and hits the side of the shelter entrance causing a blast that rips the entrance door wide open and separates the door into several bits of flying debris. The debris ricochets in all directions and the screaming within the shelter dies down as everyone feels the impact from the blast.  As the dust clears, a few within the shelter find themselves disorientated before realising that from the impact and flying debris, there were also mass casualties now surrounding them too.

 

 

 

 

_Ringing....... Dazed....._

 

 

 

Bullets continue to fly in all directions outside and around the camp....

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Reese,” as Shaw opens the apartment door to him and Iris standing there in the building hallway. Reese rarely ever shows up at their apartment, they don't do social, so it was both a surprise, and not a surprise, to see him show up.

 

“Shaw,” as Reese walks past Shaw and shows himself in and to the lounge area before settling down on a comfortable seat.

 

Iris follows Reese into the apartment but stops between the lounge and kitchen, shaking her head, as she continues to watch Reese get comfortable..  She knew they were all close but both Reese and herself were still guests in Root and Shaw's apartment. Almost chuckling Iris turns to Shaw, who has now closed the front door and is standing beside her, and places a hand on her arm, lightly. After all, Shaw still doesn't like being touched, or so she still pretends.

 

They share a look together then, “it's ok, I'll do it,” Iris confirms as she pushes Shaw gently towards the lounge area while she retreats to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

 

.....

 

“She's doing ok, just.. She needs to rest, more,” Shaw confirms, nodding at Reese, then at Iris as she returns placing down the mugs of tea and takes a seat herself.

 

“Are you sure you should be trying again so soon after...” Hesitating, “Root will need time to regain her health, her strength?” Iris adds further, concerned.

 

Unable to respond, and Shaw also knowing the risks involved, gives Iris a half smile in acknowledgement.

 

“It's Root. When her mind is made up... She's, stubborn,” Reese adds, informing Iris while looking to Shaw. It was comforting, Reese being there. He doesn't say much, but he does say what was needed. He was subtle that way.

 

Half attempting to change the subject, “how's Bear?”

 

“Don't worry, he'll be fine, we'll look after him for as long as you need” confirms Iris.

 

“He's one of us Shaw, he understands,” Reese adds, again reading Shaw's thoughts, “plus he clearly likes me better,” he finishes, teasing, and lightening the mood a little.

 

“I talked with Dr Reynolds yesterday, he mentioned briefly his refugee camp project. He's heading back tonight, but if you're both still interested.... Might be good to get away, even for a short while....” Iris stops, cut off by Reese as he suddenly stands up from his seat.

 

Spotting Root in the archway Reese moves quickly towards her, “Root” he admonishes in a gentle and low, but persuasive tone, “why aren't you resting?!” As he hooks his arm around her shoulder.  Root leans on him as they both walk to the sofa in the lounge where they were all currently sitting.

 

Catching sight of this, both Iris and Shaw smile at the affection. Iris outwards in a small genuine smile, Shaw internally as she continues to keep a watchful eye over Root.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who maybe questioning why Iris knows her way around the kitchen, and how Reese knows the apartment by making himself at home, remember when Shaw carried Root out the door in cht 2, leaving Bear behind?.....


	5. Start again

 

 

“I'm sorry for wasting your time Dr Reynolds” says Shaw, as she takes a break in Carter-Turning Memorial Hospital's canteen.

 

“Are you sure, you seemed keen. We could really use the help of someone with your skill Dr Turing” urges Dr Reynolds.

 

“Things have, changed, a little” Shaw hesitates.

 

Dr Reynolds nods, understanding. He stands as he spots Root approaching, and greets, “Mrs Turing, how very nice to see you again. You look well”, he adds kindly.

 

“Dr Reynolds, please, call me Sam” Root greets, smiling softly at him before leaning her head to the side to meet his kiss on each cheek manoeuvre before watching Dr Reynolds step back again, and pull out a chair from under the table for Root to sit down in.

 

After watching Root sit, Dr Reynolds then resumes back into his own seat. “I hope you are well Mrs..” As Dr Reynolds stops and chuckles, laughing at himself before continuing, “Sam. You're health is the _most_ important aspect. You still have time, you can both still try again,” he encourages as he looks at Root straight in the eyes, sincerely passing on his hope to her.

 

Nodding to his kind words, “I hope you didn't find this journey a waste of your time Dr Reynolds,” adds Root, as she curls an arm around Shaw's and leans into her.

 

“Please, don't you dare worry about that _at_ all. Timing doesn't always fit.” As he outstretches his hand to Shaw, “I hope that one day it will. Perhaps some day soon, we can work together” as he finishes extending his hand to Shaw. After Shaw shakes it, Dr Reynolds stands, “at the very least, it was nice meeting you both,” he nods, putting his hat back on his head, and then leaves.

 

Sitting for a moment longer, sadness still looming over her current Eeyore Root, Shaw breaks the silence, “ready?” She asks as she looks to Root.

 

With a nod, they both stand. Shaw grabs the medicine from the table and they head for home.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 _Ringing_.....

 

In her ear.... _'Ugggh......'_ As Shaw slowly opens her eyes, dazed. She was lying on the ground on a thick bed of bushes. Falling 50 feet from the tree top she was lucky to be alive, though at that moment she didn't feel it. Hitting several tree branches on the way down, it slowed her fall before finally landing on the thick overgrowth now underneath her as she dents it with her weight.

 

 

_Dazed..._

 

After spotting the maniac Colonel point the missile launcher in her direction, she had no choice but to jump and hope. _'Come on Shaw, get up'_ as she tries to persuade herself to move, the aches, scratches, bruises and blood protesting through her every bone. _'Get up Sameen Shaw!'_ As she finally sits up, grunting in acute pain as she spots a huge gash in her thigh, and possibly dislocated shoulder. Poking at the thigh, the bleeding had already clotted. No infection. Now is not the time to patch herself up as she quickly checks that no other bone in her body was broken. Despite identifying a few more gashes and the ringing still ongoing from the blast, she was miraculously intact. Climbing back up, more slowly and less nimbly, up another but smaller tree, Shaw perches herself on a large tree trunk as she checks the rifle for damage. Satisfied there was none, she looks through her scope and quickly cocks her rifle, inserting a bullet into the chamber ... No time to finish the checks as she aims, and takes out a gang member as the truck continues to trundle further away.

 

Quickly reloading, she spots the same Colonel Maniac point the rocket launcher to the entrance of the shelter, _'Root...'_ As she shoots with rapid fire, but not quick enough as she watches in horror as the missile hits the entrance of the shelter.......

 

 

 

_Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff........................._

 

 

Huge gusts of winds whip Shaw with such force it pins her to the tree trunk as she watches a jet fighter fly over her, the blasts of it's engines following a few seconds later. Reaching the camp, and subsequently flying over it, a line of explosions occurs along the camp where the gang members and Colonel Arika were lined, followed by further sounds of helicopters following up behind the jet fighter.

 

 _'Allies....'_ As Shaw clambers quickly down from her spot and run towards the camp herself.

 

 

Bullets continue to fly around the camp as the now losing gang members fight for their lives as they're heavily outnumbered by the reinforcement UN soldiers now abseiling into the camp from the helicopters.

 

…..

 

 

The burning fires within the camp would smoulder by night fall...

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 _'Huh.... Where... Bed... Oh it's Gen?... Wait, Gen?.....'_ Before Root clears her voice and calls softly, “Gen?”

 

Surprised, Gen snaps to the voice and a beaming smile welcomes her as she crawls from a crossed leg sitting position to kneeling right next to Root. Bear was also sitting on the same side of the bed as Gen, and crawls further up the bed to Root's hand, and pushes his nose into it.

 

“Hey Bear,” Root smiles greeting him, before scratching him lightly. Suddenly realising, Root jerks up into a sitting position, except she doesn't make it as the pain in her chest and ribs force her back down onto the bed as she closes her eyes and screams internally. Breathing heavily and in a panic, “Sameen!?” Before opening her eyes and turning to look at Gen.

 

Shocked and realising why Root made the sudden movement, “she's ok, she's ok.....” As Gen grabs Root's hand for reassurance and simultaneously shouting a blood curling,“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

 

As Bear falls over down off the side of the bed in fright, Shaw comes hurtling into the room, gun in her hand looking about frantically trying to spot the danger.

 

Upon seeing this, Gen thought it was both funny and startling.

 

Seeing Root awake and smiling back at her, Shaw snarls at Gen for scaring her, and puts the gun in the bedside table drawer before kneeling down onto the opposite side of the bed next to Root. Taking her other hand, “hey” she greets softly, “how are you feeling?”

 

Shaking her hand free of Shaw's grip, Root places it on Shaw's cheek and Shaw leans into it. Gen is still grinning on the other side of the bed while Bear is now lying down over Root's legs.

 

Closing her eyes and trying to remember, “what happened?”

 

Gen in her excitement begins rapidly, “The Machine sent a distress message to UN HQ and they sent reinforcements. Reese and a few of the others also instantly flew out. They stole a plane and inserted themselves into the helicopters with the UN soldiers. Reached you guys in time!” As Gen stops to breathe quickly before saying just as quick, “Daizo and Casey could see The Machine re-routing something, and the next thing we know a jet fighter is flying across the jungle. Then _boom_ , it was so awesome!”

 

Shaw frowns at Gen's excitement at recollecting the events, not sure this was something to actually be excited about, before looking back to Root.

 

Spotting Shaw's looks, “what?” Gen shrugs, before turning and seeing Root, motionless. Gen stretches her mouth back into her face making an _'o'_ face, and closes her mouth again to remain quiet.

 

“Dr Reynolds?” As Root suddenly looks up and turns to Shaw expectantly, but is only met by a slow shake of the head from her.

 

Silence.

 

Looking between the two, trying but failing to suppress how excited she was, Gen couldn't stop continuing to relay the chain of events, “Mom, you were lucky you were wearing that bulletproof vest!” Gen continues as Root turns to her. “Two debris fragments, one hit your chest, the other your ribs” as Root follows Gen's pointing finger as she speaks, pointing first to Root's chest, then to her ribs. “Both pieces stuck in your vest, lucky it didn't rip through!” As she nods and looks away serious and contemplatively, squashing her mouth to one side as she does, “saved both your lives!” As she continues to blurt out without realising the magnitude.

 

Root turns and smiles at Shaw, her girl had saved her life unwittingly aga....   _'Wait, what?'_ Root questions with her eyes as they widen.

 

Shaw takes Root's hand and squeezes it, a smile starting on her face.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_Several years later..._

 

 

“Dr Reynolds” as a clean shaven and well dressed young tribal man walks towards the new foreign aid Doctor, his hand outstretched “I'm so happy to finally meet you!”

 

“Well,” as Dr Reynolds stretches out his own hand to meet the stranger, “it's very nice to be here, finally. And you are?”

 

Smiling the warmest smile, “I'm Colin.”

 

Smiling back, a sense of happy coincidence washes over Dr Reynolds upon hearing the name, “my uncle was ..”

 

“Called Colin."  Just then a few more young men and women walk towards them and join them as they all stand on the playground in front of the school, “we know."

  
Dr Reynolds starts to look around him, at the individuals.  Amused as to why, all their faces had a warm reflective smile on them as they all continue to greet him warmly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To confirm, Full Circle took place after Continuation and before If I Should Forget You.


End file.
